Sick Idol
by KawaiiCutie12
Summary: Japan's #1 model and singer falls ill with what appears to be a stomach virus. But while she's home she takes a nosedive for the worse. Is that really all that's wrong? Or is there something more...fatal? (On hiatus 'til further notice)
1. Chapter 1

**KawaiiCutie12: Hi everyone! I'm finally writing a fanfic, for my fave anime of all time!**

 **Ikuto: Is it Amuto?**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Maybe...**

 **Utau: It's always about Amu!!!!**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Not this time. It's mostly about you and Ikuto. In a sibling way of course**

 **Ikuto: *sighs* I guess I can deal *internally pouts***

 **Utau: *squealing with joy***

 **Ikuto: Wait a second...you said mostly...so there IS some Amuto *smirks***

 **KawaiiCutie12: ...I don't own Shugo Chara! If I did, Nadeshiko and Nagihiko would be fraternal twins, and Amuto, Kutau, Yairi, and Nadese would be a thing.**

 **Ikuto: Oi!** ***sprints after me***

 **Utau: IKUTOOOO!!! *chases after him***

 **Everyone else: (-_-')...Just read the story...**

Chapter 1:

Normal POV:

Utau was lying in her bed, watching a comedy show. Her face pale, eyes bloodshot, and even her hair was starting to look dull. Yup, you guessed it. She was sick, with a stomach virus. Her charas were floating next to her, trying to comfort her.

"Of all days to get sick, it had to be during tour," Utau grumbled, before rolling over to lie on her back. El came from the kitchen. She brought back a cold compress and a water bottle.

"It's okay, Utau-chan," El reassured her, placing it on her head, "there'll be more tours to come. Besides, it was before your free day anyway."

Il, however, was somewhat annoyed. "Quit your whining already," she told Utau, "it's not like you had to cancel the tour. Plus, you're not the only one to get sick on tour."

"Il, don't be so mean!" El scolded, "Utau-chan doesn't feel good, and you're not helping her!"

"Well it's true, ya suck up!" Il shot back.

Utau pouted, similar to a spoiled nine-year-old. "Still..."

The day still flashed in her mind.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Arigatou, minna-san! I love each and every one of you!" She exclaimed into the microphone. During her performance, she had a bit of a stomach ache. She brushed it off, thinking it was due to not eating previously or, since she had also been moody and breaking out lately, she was gonna get her period soon. She prayed that it was just out of hunger. As she was heading up the stairs, she was met with her stomach churning in her belly button area. she winced and placed a hand over her stomach while she walked backstage. A member from backstage noticed her stumbling and went to help her get to her dressing room._

 _"Are you okay, Utau-chan?" He asked._

 _Utau slowly nodded, and she sunk into the dressing room chair for a minute. A moment after she changed into her normal outfit, consisting a pinkish T-shirt and white shorts, her manager, Yukari Sanjo, came and began praising her._

 _"You did excellent, Utau," she began, "This concert was a success. Keep up the good work!"_

 _"Th-thanks," Utau managed to get out._ _Yukari then noticed her clutching her stomach, and her now pale face._

 _"Utau," she scanned her up and down, "are you okay?"_

 _She shook her head slowly, trying to not worsen her headache, then proceeded to sit back down in the chair._

 _Yukari walked over to Utau, and told her "Well, you're in luck; tomorrow's your free day."_

 _"Thank Kami," she muttered._

 _She heard Yukari walk away, them put a plate in front of her. She looked up to find two slices of extra cheesy pizza. "You haven't eaten all day," Yukari reminded her, "if you don't eat you'll get dizzy."_

 _Utau gave a weak smile as she thanked her, and ate the two slices. As irresponsible and reckless as she was, Utau saw her as an older sister. The pain in her stomach started to fade away, so she concluded it as she had been hungry. After getting the studio cleaned up, Yukari and Utau headed back to the apartment she had rented out in L.A. Yukari was cleaning up in her room, and Utau was texting her cousin in L.A, whom she'd recently reunited with. She was about to get up and grab her charger when the pain returned, but way worse. She held her stomach and dropped to her knees. Yukari sped out of the room and to her side in an instant._

 _"Utau, what's wrong?" Yukari's worry began to overflow._

 _She stopped gasping for air as her face turned a nasty shade of green and she gagged. She covered her mouth, sprang up and sprinted to the bathroom. The minute she was on her knees in front of the toilet, she projectile vomited into the white bowl. Yukari walked in and the feeling of pity. She walked over, sat on the rim of the bathtub, then massaged the fourteen year old's back. The vomiting ceased for a few minutes, so she rested her head in her arms._

 _"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling good?" Yukari questioned her, "I could've told them to save the concert for another day."_

 _"I d-didn't think I'd be t-this sick," she told her manager, "I though it would go away."_

 _Due to the now intense pain in her stomach, she couldn't really talk. All of a sudden, her stomach lurched and she found herself throwing up again. Nearly thirty minutes later, she carefully got up and rinsed the putrid taste out of her mouth. Yukari helped her walk back to her room, and brought her a bucket and a water bottle, as well as a thermometer._

 _"I'm going to see how high your fever is," Yukari explained_.

 _And with that, she placed the thermometer on her forehead. Moments later the thermometer beeped, and it read "105.3F"._

 _"You fever is really high," she informed Utau, "I'll have you take some medicine and put a wet rag on your head."_

 _Utau slowly nodded, and Yukari went off to grab the stuff. This happened until two days later, when she went home. Thankfully her cousin let her use the private jet so she wouldn't have to worry about paparazzi._

 _End Flashback:_

"I didn't even get to roam around Los Angeles," Utau complained, "This sucks! Why couldn't this have waited till after tour?" She continued to sulk.

"Being sick sucks," El stated, "but you'll get better soon, don't worry."

Utau gave a slight smile. For a good fifteen more minutes, she continued watching the comedians do their act.

Il glanced at the clock. "Utau, don't you think you should eat something?" she questioned, "ya haven't eaten all day."

Utau pondered on that for a minute. She groaned. "I really don't want to eat."

"But Utau-chan," El started getting teary-eyed, "You have to eat something. How do you expect to get better if you don't?"

Utau looked back and forth between the two for quite a while. "Fine," she sighed in defeat, "I'll try and eat something."

The two Chara went downstairs and microwaved some ramen. They brought it back upstairs and Utau managed to eat it all, and fell into a deep sleep. Not even a full thirty minutes later, she sat up in bed, clutching her stomach.

Il and El averted their gaze to her. "Are you okay, Utau-chan?" El questioned her.

"Utau..." Il started.

Before she could even think of a reply, she raced for the toilet. She couldn't have been more thankful to have her own bathroom. Like in Los Angeles, she violently projectile vomited again. Il and El were doing their best to calm the trembling girl down, as she continued to gag and cough into the toilet. Twenty minutes later, El got her water, and she rinsed her mouth. But just as she tried to get up, dizziness consumed, and she passed out on the cold floor, leaving her Charas to panick.

 **KawaiiCutie12: Aaaannndddd that's the first chapter of my first story!!!! Leave some positive reviews, but also tell me on what I should improve (yes I know it was very long, but I want more...detail-based critiques)**

 **Ikuto: Here's some constructive criticism: ADD THE GODDAMN AMUTO**

 **Utau: And don't you dare have me die!!!**

 **KawaiiCutie12: No spoilers or promises**

 **Amu: Ikuto, get over yourself**

 **Ikuto: *pouts***

 **KawaiiCutie12: ...Anywayyy, thanks for reading! Don't forget to follow and RR!!!!! Love y'all!!!!**

 ***flees before Ikuto notices***

 **Yaya: Yaya wants candy! *throws a fit***

 **KawaiiCutie12: (-_-') You don't even appear in this story until way later**

 **Yaya: *wails***

 **KawaiiCutie12: (-_-') Just ignore Yaya, and RR**


	2. Chapter 2

**KawaiiCutie12: Guess who's back?**

 **Ikuto: I don't know. Little Miss Lazybones?**

 **Amu: IKUTO! Don't be rude to KawaiiCutie12! I bet she has a good reason!**

 **Utau: AMU HINAMORI DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT IKUTO AGAIN! I MAY BE SICK BUT I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!**

 **Everyone: *sweatdrops***

 **KawaiiCutie12: Okay umm...who wants to do the disclaimer?**

 **Ikuto: Our very lazy author, A.K.A KawaiiCutie12, doesn't own shugo chara. If she did...actually, let me not finish that. Ja ne.**

 **KawaiiCutie12: FOR CRYING OUT LOUD I HAD MAJOR WRITER'S** **BLOCK!**

 **Utau: fOr CrYiNg OuT lOuD i HaD mAjOr WrItEr'S bLoCk.**

 **Ikuto: *burst out laughing***

 **KawaiiCutie12: *fumes for a while, then calms down* anyway, enjoy the story!!**

Chapter 2

(Ikuto's POV)

All I could think was wow. Here was the love of my life, with her rose gold hair, and brilliant golden orbs. I missed my little strawberry so much; I decided to visit her after finding my father. She matured so much. Before I could say anything, I felt arms wrap around me. I glanced down and Amu's head was below mine. I felt a wet patch on my shirt; she'd been crying a lot. I looked down at her.

"Amu," I whisper.

She looks up at me. "I missed you so much," she spoke so quietly.

I brushed some hair behind her ear. "So have I," I responded, "don't worry; now that my father's back, I won't be leaving."

She beamed, the smile I've missed for far way too long. I smirked at her.

"I see all that milk did you good," I commented.

Amu flushed, and threw a pillow at me. "Baka!" she cried, "don't go saying things like that!"

I chuckled. "I guess mentally you will always be the same," I remarked.

Her eyebrow twitched. "You shouldn't be talking you perv!" she shrieked.

I was shocked her Charas didn't wake up; Yoru went back inside my heart. I gotta admit, I missed the little guy. He made things interesting while I was still under Easter's control. I mean it was still there, but someone else ran it. They even built one in L.A. That reminds me...I haven't spoken to Utau in quite a while. I wonder what she's been up to lately and how L.A was. I got up and walked to the balcony door, catching Amu's attention.

"Ikuto." She hopped off the bed. "where are you going?"

Her expression held a mixture of confusion and...hurt?

"Where are you going?" she repeated, "you just got here!"

I was puzzled. Why would she be so upset about me leaving? Isn't she with Kiddy King anyway?

I turned to her again. "Why are you so glum? aren't you and Tadase a thing?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "He's dating Nadeshiko(1), so we decided to be close friends; besides, I..." her cheeks turned into a shade of red I've never seen before, and she stared at the floor.

I walked over to her and lifted up her head. "I'll see you soon," I told her. Our lips met, and I swear there were sparks flying. As we parted I whispered, "I love you."

Her eyes widened. She remained silent for a moment. I went out on the balcony.

"W-wait!"

I smirked and turned around. "Yes?" I questioned, trying to control my smirk.

"I-I..." she looked like a talking strawberry. "I...I love you too!" she finally blurted.

I chuckled. "Took ya long enough. Ja ne, Amu." I slid down a tree next to her balcony, then proceeded to walk home.

Tsukiyomi House (Normal POV):

"Utau-chan!" El cried, "wake up!"

Il hovered close by, trying to think about what to tell Ikuto or even her parents.

El had just about lost it. She flew around wailing(2). "What if Utau-chan never wakes up? Then Ikuto-kun might kill us, and her parents would blame poor Ikuto when he doesn't even know about this!!! Oh my-"

"EL SHUT UP AND STOP BEING SO DAMN IRRITATING ALREADY!!!"

El immediately closed her mouth and turned to face a raging Il.

"Sheesh. We'll just call Ikuto and-"

The sounds of keys jiggling in the keyhole (A/N: LMAO that sounded so dirty. I'm sorry for my immaturity) rang downstairs.The door opened and Il and El turned to look at each other.

"Utau, are you home?" a familiar, masculine voice echoed.

Il took this as her cue to fly out of the bathroom, with El trailing close behind.

"Utau?"

They slowly made it to the top of the stairs, growing more and more nervous.

"...Utau?"

El and Il darted down the steps, catching Ikuto's attention.

"Hey guys," he greeted the two, "did Utau head out somewhere?"

El burst. "Ikuto-kun, it's terrible!" she shouted through her tears.

Ikuto began to panick. "What happened to her?" He asked as calm as he could be.

"You see..." El began, then flew up the stairs.

He glanced at Il, who looked just as worried.

"Follow me," she instructed him.

He heard El grunting as he opened his younger sister's room door. When he saw her bathroom light on, his heart dropped. He bolted in and saw Utau lying on the floor in fetal position, and El trying to get her up. He helped El sit her up and he gently shook her.

"Utau, what happened?" he shook her a bit harder. "Utau!"

Il approached him. "Stomach virus. She didn't eat anything all day," she explained to him, "and when El and I made some ramen for her, she, _literally,_ blew chunks and then fainted."

Ikuto grimaced at the scene in his head as he scooped her up and placed her on her bed. He walked back in and wet a rag with cold water, then placed it on her forehead. He walked to his own room to slip on his pajamas. then grabbed his phone and sent a text to his mother and father to come home as soon as possible(3); Aruto replied almost instantly with "Way ahead of ya ;) The plane just landed at the airport. We'll be home in about thirty minutes to an hour (BTW your mother is sleeping)."

When he walked to the room. He noticed the bit of color she had was coming back. He sat down and began stroking her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing violet orbs.

"What happened?" she weakly wondered. She glanced up at another pair of violet eyes. "I-Ikuto?" she croaked.

He gave her a small smile. "Hey, sis," he greeted her, "how ya feeling?"

She carefully sat up and rested her head on his shoulder. "I feel shitty," she groaned, "I just wanna die right now."

He ran his hand up and down her back. "Do you want anything?" he offered, "like water or if you can handle juice."

She shook her head. "When did you get back?" she wondered.

Ikuto thought back. "Little less than a week ago." he finally answered, "oh and I found Dad. Him and mom are coming home." He showed her the text, and her eyes filled with excitement and she gave a small smile, despite her state.

"How was France?" she asked him.

"It was amazing," he spoke softly, "you would've loved it."

"That's how L.A was for me," she responded. "How's Amu?" she decided to switch topics.

Ikuto went still; he knew Utau didn't hate Amu, but she also definitely didn't adore her. "She's...fine." his voice was hesitant.

Utau glanced at him. "I may not like her, but if she makes you happy, I'll tolerate her."

Ikuto chuckled, then kissed her forehead, making Utau blush. A knock was heard. "I'll be back," he informed her, "Ya sure you don't want anything to drink?"

Utau thought for a moment. "Grape Juice."

Ikuto nodded and went to get the door. There stood Souko and Aruto, holding suitcases. They greeted and embraced each other.

"How was France, mom?" He asked the woman.

Souko's eyes sparkled. "It was wonderful," she replied, "just like you said."

"I'm sorry."

Ikuto and Souko turned to Aruto.

"What do ya mean, Dad?" Ikuto was baffled.

Aruto glanced up, with the trademark Tsukiyomi smirk. "You won't be getting a younger sibling after all."

Souko's cheeks flushed. "Aruto!" she smacked him on the head, and Ikuto couldn't help but but laughing causing Aruto to join in.

Souko sighed. "You're your father's child."

"Where's Utau?" Aruto realized his daughter wasn't there.

"Oh yeah, about that...Utau's sick," he answered.

Their expressions turned worried. "How sick?" she aske her son.

Ikuto winced. "Like...she, literally, blew chunks, then passed out for like 10 minutes. Oh yeah I was supposed to bring her juice!"

He walked into the kitchen and snuck some medicine into the cup, poured the juice, and mixed it with a straw. "Don't tell her," he whispered to them; they winked at him. The three procceded up the stairs, and the married couple dropped off their luggage.

"My poor baby," Souko said softly.

"I hope she's okay," Aruto commented.

They both headed to their daughter's room. Utau was just finishing the juice when they walked in. Utau set the cup down and her eyes went wide. "Hi Mom, hi Dad." They walked over and she embraced both of them.

"How do you feel?" Aruto asked.

"Everywhere hurts," Utau stated, "especially my stomach."

"Ikuto told us about what happened earlier," Aruto responded.

Utau grimaced. "Yeahh I didn't eat anything after that," she informed him.

Souko took her temperature. It read 105.22F. "It's pretty high," she noted, then placed the rag back on her head.

"Just sleep with that on your head and I'll check up on you," her mom told her.

"Okay, goodnight," Utau said

"Goodnight sweetie, we love you," Souko replied.

"We do?" Aruto raised an eyebrow.

"Hey!" Utau playfully pouted in order to hide her smile.

Aruto chuckled. "Goodnight, princess."

He closed the door and everyone in the Tsukiyomi house went to bed.

 **KawaiiCutie12: OMG I'M STILL SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AND ABOUT THE FACT THAT THIS CHAPTER IS LONG AS HELL!!!!! It's safe to assume Ikuto forgives me. I mean, I added in Amuto.**

 **Ikuto: ...I'm having mixed feelings.**

 **Utau: I only forgive you because you brought my dad back.**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Where's Amu?**

 **Utau: Who cares about Amu?! Am I not enough for you!?!**

 **Everyone: *sweatdrops***

 **KawaiiCutie12: We'll find her soon, but for now, just do the Double R's!!**

 **Sidenotes:**

1\. In this story, Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are twins

2\. If you have seen episode 27 (The Fourth Guardian Egg) you'll get the scene

3\. I made it so that Ikuto paid for his mom's ticket, and when Ikuto went back to Tokyo, Souko and Aruto spent a bit of alone time in Paris


	3. Chapter 3

**KawaiiCutie12: Hey guys!!! I'm too lazy to do the whole intro thingy, so I'm just gonna do the disclaimer and start the chapter (besides, none of the cast is with me anyway). DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara. I wish, but yeah.**

Chapter 3:

All was quiet in the Tsukiyomi house. Everyone was asleep, or in Utau's case, watching TV. The pain in her stomach was making it hard for her to sleep. Not that she wasn't tired in the first place. Utau groaned and sat up, clutching her stomach. She tried to think of what could've been wrong. She didn't eat anything out of the ordinary. _Could I be pregnant?_ She thought to herself. _But Kukai and I haven't done it yet. At least not without a condom and me being on birth control. AGHH this makes no sense!_ Her train of thought was stopped short when her door creaked a bit.

"Utau, are you still awake?" a feminine voice quietly called out.

"Yeah," her voice was weak.

Souko walked in, her hair tied in a loose braid.

"Feeling any different?" she walked over to Utau and sat next to her.

Utau shook her head. "I still feel nauseous, I have a bad headache, my whole body just feels weak and now I'm dizzy," she explains to her mom.

Souko frowned. She didn't know how to make her mini me feel any better.

She saw Utau wrap an arm around her stomach.

"M-mom," she stuttered as her face turned a light shade of green, "I think I'm gonna puke again."

Souko helped her to the bathroom as she emptied her stomach contents. As she massaged her back, she thought about how her daughter could've gotten sick. She knew about her boyfriend, but there was no way they could've done it; they were still in school. Her thoughts were paused when Utau flushed the toilet and tried to get up, but couldn't. Souko stood up and poured some water into a mini cup for her, and helped Utau stand. She guided the ill girl into her bedroom and back into her bed.

"You were barely able to stand just now. Do you want me to put the trash can next to your bed?" She suggested.

Utau nodded slowly, just to prevent the dizziness from coming back. Her mom walked to the bathroom and came back with the purple bin and placed it beneath the nightstand.

"Try and get some sleep, sweetie," she told Utau.

Utau half-smiled. "I'll try, but don't be surprised if I'm awake again," was her response.

Souko chuckled, then kissed Utau on the forehead. "Goodnight, princess. Love you."

"Love you too."

Souko returned to her room, and Utau went to sleep.

 **Timeskip: 1 0 a.m:**

Souko and Aruto were making breakfast, and the Tsukiyomi siblings were still asleep. Well, Utau was. Ikuto was just laying in his bed. As much as he wanted to go see his love, he was truly concerned about Utau. Hey, that's his little sister and girl best friend; of course he loves her. He thought back to when they were younger. He didn't remember her getting this sick, or sick at all. His daydream was cut short when his phone buzzed. It was an instagram post from Yaya.

Ikuto liked the photo then scrolled through his social media for a bit until he heard his name get called.

"Coming!" he called back.

He made his way downstairs and began to eat his breakfast.

"Is Utau awake?" Aruto asked him.

Ikuto shrugged. "I didn't hear her get up," he told his look alike.

Aruto nodded. "Could she have gotten sick during her tour?" He asked his son and wife.

They all glanced at each other, but they weren't thinking the same thing; Aruto thought it was a severe case of food poisoning, Ikuto still thought it was just a bad stomach bug, and Souko couldn't shake the feeling that her daughter had lost it and got pregnant.

"I'll be back." Souko stood up and headed up to her daughter's room. The blue haired males stared at each other, both wondering the same thing: what was that about?

Souko walked into her room and grabbed something, then into Utau's room, who was smiling at her phone.

"Hey, sweetie," she greeted Utau.

Utau looked up and smiled at her. "Hey mom."

"What's got you in a giggly mood?" she inquired.

Utau turned the phone to her screen. "Kukai's a sweetheart," she told her mom, then noticed the look on her face.

"Utau..." her mom began.

She began to jump to conclusions. Was Kukai cheating on her? Did something bad happen to one of her friends? Her thoughts were stopped when her mom opened her mouth again.

"I know you're a very responsible girl, and Kukai is a gentleman, but I want you to tell me the truth when I ask you this okay?" Souko asked her.

Utau slowly nodded, due to fear and the dizziness returning.

"Did you and Kukai...have sex before you went on tour?"

Utau's mind went blank. She was shocked that 1) her mother would even find out, 2) the fact that she was so...blunt about it.

She couldn't lie to her mother. Instead, she ducked her head down and simply said, "I was, and still am, on birth control, and he used protection as well."

"It can't be helped," Souko sighed. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the object placing it in front of her.

"Mom, you can't be-"

"I trust you Utau," her mother told her, "but you can never be too sure."

Utau reluctantly grabbed the stick and went into the bathroom. A few moments later, it beeped. She came out and showed her mother. It was...negative.

Souko let out a sigh of relief. Then glanced at Utau. "Explain."

Utau stared at her toes, ashamed of what she did. "I'm sorry Mom," she began, "I know I should've been more responsible. But him and I both wanted it, before he...left to New York for the next few months."

Souko wrapped her arms around Utau. "It's okay, Utau," she reassured her, "I'm not mad, just disappointed. At least you're not pregnant."

"Yeah." Utau wiped her eyes.

"I'll make you something to eat," Spuko informed her, "just lie down okay?"

Utau nodded and curled back under the covers. Souko headed back downstairs, and caught sight of a note on the front door. It was from Aruto.

The note said: "Went to work. Be back before dinner. Love, Aruto".

She crumbled the note and began making breakfast for her. She set it on the tray and poured some orange juice into a cup. She called Utau downstairs, and wiped the counters. A few moments later, Utau came down the steps, but nearly fell once she reached the bottom.

"You okay?" Souko called.

"I-I'm fine," Utau weakly called back.

She made it to the kitchen, sat down, and began eating.

"Tastes good," she told her mother, who was currently washing dishes. She didn't get a reply back. When she finished up, praying it would stay down, she set the dish on the counter and went to walk towards the stairs, only to receive a sharp pain in her side. She gasped in pain, getting the attention of her mom.

"Utau, what happened?" she rushed over to Utau, who had a hand gripping her side, and her other hand holding on to the railing.

"There's a stabbing pain in my side," she explained to her mother, then winced as the pain worsened.

"Lie down on the couch for a bit," Souko told her.

Utau obeyed and curled up onto the couch, and the pain slowly faded. Only a moment went by, and she bolted into the downstairs bathroom. Nausea took over, and her breakfast fell into the toilet. She walked out, only to find her mother outside.

"Is your stomach feeling better now?" She aaked Utau, who was staggering to the stairs.

"Y-yeah, I'm good," Utau responded.

Souko helped Utau up the stairs, and tucked her in. Utau went to sleep for a while, as Souko cleaned up around the house.

 **Timeskip 7 pm:**

Aruto had returned home from work, and Ikuto had returned from visiting Amu. Aruto hung up his coat and pecked Souko on the cheek.

"How's Utau?" He asked his wife.

"Still the same," Souko sighed.

Ikuto walked into the kitchen. He checked his phone and saw a goodnight text from Amu. He replied, then walked into the kitchen where his parents were.

"Hey mom," he hugged her, "is Utau awake?"

Souko shook her head. "She fell asleep again about an hour ago."

Ikuto nodded. He went upstairs to his room, leaving the two adults in the kitchen.

"Earlier today, when I asked if she got sick on tour, you went upstairs almost immediately. Why was that, honey? Aruto asked her.

Souko took a deep breath. "I have no idea why," she began, "but I thought she might've been pregnant."

"Oh. She's not...right?" Aruto wondered hesitantly.

Souko chuckled. "She's not, don't worry. Now let's head upstairs and get comfortable."

The couple headed upstairs, and for the rest of the night, everyone was in their rooms relaxed.

 **1) Let's just pretend they have social media here**

 **2) I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I'VE BEEN TRYING TO FOCUS ON SCHOOL I WAS STARTING TO LOSE INSPIRATION. BUT I'M BACK AND I'M SORRY**


	4. Chapter 4

**KawaiiCutie12: I'M BACCCKK. I was starting to not know what to do with this story, but I'm not gonna be one of those authors that starts a good story and doesn't continue. Soo umm yeah. Also as you know, I don't own Shugo Chara! or any of the characters**.

Chapter 4:

Amu's POV

I don't get this at all. I mean, what idiot assigns homework ON THE WEEKEND? The time where we're supposed to be relaxing and having fun! Ugh, Nikaidou-sensei is such a pain! I wish Ikuto were here. Sure he's a pain, but anything beats having to deal with homework.

"Onee-chan!"

I barely had time to answer before Ami, my little sister, came bursting through the door.

"What is it Ami?" I asked, kinda irritated.

"Kitty nii-chan is here!" Ami cried, eyes sparkling.

I immediately panicked.

"Ami, out, now!" I pratically threw her out the door and changed into a black T-shirt and gray sweatpants.

"Amu-chan, Ikuto-kun's here!" she heard her mother call.

"Coming!"

I opened the door and knocked right into someone.

"Wow Amu, ya missed me that much?"

I looked up to see him, smirking down at me. I blushed.

"I t-thought you were d-downs-stairs," I stuttered.

Ikuto chuckled as we walked into my room. "Some things will never change with you," he commented.

I decided to let that one slide. "Why haven't you visited?" I questioned him.

"Sorry about that," he began, "Utau's been sick and I was just worried about her."

I stopped. Utau sick? That was unlike her.

"I hope she feels better," I responded, "what does she have?"

"She's got a stomach virus," Ikuto explained to me.

"Oh."

Ikuto glanced over and must have caught sight of the homework on my desk. Well, when does he not?

"Oh I see." Ikuto lowered his gaze.

I looked over at him, bewilderment dancing on her face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

Ikuto looked up and smirked. "You were just using me so you wouldn't have to do your homework."

I sighed in defeat. "Will you help me with it?" I pleaded.

And so, we worked on my homework, and talked about other things while they were at it. Just as they were about to move on to English, my dad barged through.

"My little sparrow really does have a boyfriend!" he cried, "I'm running away!" He ran out the room and grabbed a sack full of snacks, then ran into the bathroom, his usual hiding spot.

I sweatdropped, whereas Ikuto was chuckling.

"It's not funny!" I cried. "I told him to not make a huge deal out of it!"

He wiped his eyes. "It's okay, Amu," he said after recollecting himself, "No matter how crazy your family is-" He pulled me closer to him, "I'll always love you," he whispered.

We stayed like this for a few seconds.

"GAH! Ikuto stop distracting me!" I exclaimed. "Now help me with the rest of my homework!"

Ikuto continued helping me with my homework. Just as we finished, Ikuto looked out the window.

"It's getting late," he started. "I better get home, especially since Utau is still deep under the weather."

I was a bit upset he had to leave, but pushed that down. I mean, family came first, right?

"Wait!"

Ikuto turned around. "Yeah?"

"Give me Utau's number," I told him. "I want to let her know I hope she feels better."

Ikuto hesitated. Would she be mad? Utau didn't hate Amu, but she didn't love her either...

"Okay, sure."

Ikuto went over to my phone and added her into my contacts. After the number saved, we kissed passionately on the lips.

"Ja ne, strawberry," he softly said.

With that he opened her room door and walked down the stairs.

"Thanks for stopping by Ikuto-kun!" I heard my mom say. "You're welcome anytime you want!"

I also heard my dad yelling at mom to keep him away from his sparrows. I chuckled. Dads will be dads. As I laid in her bed and dozed off, my thoughts drifted to Ikuto.

 **KawaiiCutie12: And there we have it!! A bit of Amuto ('Cause who doesn't love Amuto?)**

 **Amu: Yay you're back!!**

 **Ikuto: I loved this chapter**

 **Utau: *through gritted teeth* This was such an AWESOME chapter**

 **Everyone:** ***sweatdrops***

 **KawaiiCutie12: Anyway, thanks for reading!! Follow, read, and leave constructive criticism!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**KawaiiCutie12: Here's chapter 5!** **Sorry guys, there won't be any Amuto in this chapter**

 **Ikuto: For once I'm actually okay with that**

 **Amu: ...**

 **KawaiiCutie12: That's...quite a shock...**

 **Ikuto: Is it wrong to be worried about my sis?**

 **KawaiiCutie12: onto the story!**

 **Chapter 5:**

Normal POV

Utau was not improving at all whatsoever. However, she didn't get worse (well, not at the moment). She was showering and washing her silky, blonde hair. As she was rinsing the shampoo out, a wave of nausea came in. She moved the curtain, leaned over, and spewed out whatever was exiting her mouth. She gasped in horror after wiping her mouth.

There, in the toilet, was blood.

She was freaking out on the inside. That had never happened to her before, even that one time she had really bad food poisoning. Utau didn't want to worry her mother and father anymore than they already were, so she closed the lid and resumed her shower. She stayed there for a few more minutes, soaking in the warmth that was soothing her. she got out, flushed the toilet, and changed into a new pair of pajamas. She grabbed her iPhone X and saw that there was a message from an unknown number. She opened the message.

 **Subject: Feel better**

 **From: Unknown**

 **Hey it's Amu. Ikuto told me you weren't feeling good, and i know we aren't the closest, but I hope you feel better, and maybe we could talk more...**

Utau was in shock to say the least. She didn't hate Amu, but she didn't love her either. Either way, she was being nice. She replied back to her.

 **Subject: xo**

 **From: Utau**

 **Thanks...and yeah maybe**

She set her phone down and watched TV for a bit. There was a knock on her door a while after. She got up and made her way over.

"What's up?" she asked.

Ikuto held out a video game. "Wanna play?" he asked her.

Utau smirked. "I may be falling apart," she told him, "but we all know you suck at video games."

Ikuto didoed her actions. "Yeah okay, c'mon."

They headed down to the basement and hooked the game up. A round in the game, Ikuto lost.

Utau chuckled. "Sorry, Ani," she said with sarcasm, "but I warned you."

Ikuto grunted. "I want a rematch."

They reset the game and played a few more rounds. When they got bored, Utau decided they play pictionary. This time, Ikuto came out on top.

"Once the master, always the master," Ikuto boasted.

Utau was going to say something back when she felt something coming up her throat. She turned away from Ikuto and sped walked to the bathroom.

Ikuto stopped laughing and went after her.

"Utau...are you okay?" he asked her as he opened the door.

She flushed the toilet, them wiped her mouth with her arm. she turned to face Ikuto.

"I'm fine," she reassured him, "I guess my stomach's still weak."

He helped her walk out, but just as they reached the main hallway, Utau felt her stomach burst. Without warning, she vomited up blood and Ikuto lost it.

"What the hell, Utau!" he cried, "why didn't Mom or Dad admit you to the hospital?"

"They...didn't kn-"

Utau's vision turned black, and she felt herself slowly disconnecting with the world.

 **KawaiiCutie12: I'm alive guys don't worry!!! Sorry for the wait. The cast isn't with me rn, but they wanted ro remind you guys to do the double R's**


End file.
